


Beach Boys

by Lynx212



Series: Everyday Romance - Inuyasha/Bankotsu - AU [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys spend their day off at the beach and Bankotsu learns that everything a person thinks does not need to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Boys

* * *

The couple was enjoying their day on the beach basking in the brilliant warmth of the sun. Inuyasha was reapplying sunscreen on the little ears on the top of his head when Bankotsu decided he wanted to be buried in the sand. Inuyasha was game, so the couple proceeded to a spot not far from their blanket and went to work.   
  
Inuyasha was almost done when Bankotsu started chuckling.   
  
“What’s so funny all of a sudden?”  
  
“Nothing,” Bankotsu replied still snickering.  
  
“Sure doesn’t sound like nothing,” Inuyasha grumbled as he cut his eyes over at his lover. “Spill it.”  
  
“You won’t find it funny.”  
  
“I’ll be the judge of that.”  
  
Bankotsu smirked at Inuyasha and said, “I was just thinking how funny this looks... considering.”  
  
A pale eyebrow arched in curiosity, "Considering what?"  
  
“Well with my name meaning what it does and you being what you are, this situation is really rather hilarious…you know, a dog burying his bone.”   
  
  
....It took Bankotsu almost an hour to dig his way out of the massive mound of sand Inuyasha piled on him.


End file.
